


you're so fine and you're mine (i'll be yours til the end of times)

by satvrno



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Morning Sex, Vanilla, but WHATEVER YOU KNOW!!!, platonic face fucking.... if you will, the obligatory waverly earp is a boob girl fanfic, the tags vanilla and face sitting might not go hand in hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: "They rarely have disagreements—Nicole’s habit of putting ketchup on scrambled eggs still grosses Waverly out but their opinions are mostly always compatible and they don’t fight too often. There is one thing though, one thing that drives Waverly insane. And that is that Nicole refuses to buy a heater."Or, Waverly wakes Nicole up with sex.





	you're so fine and you're mine (i'll be yours til the end of times)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around episode 6 but because I tend not to finish projects or leave them forgotten for ages, I have to admit that I just finished this today. I cannot believe Wynonna Earp is over, what am I supposed to do with my life for the next year? Wait around and reflect on my life and decisions? Bitch who was the time for that, lmao.
> 
> Also let me just say that this started out as "Waverly takes control of the situation" what with her being so thirsty for Nicole's boobs and all but then I don't know what happened and Nicole turned things around, kinda. But honestly? All this discussion on whether Nicole is the top or Waverly is the top... Fools. They obviously switch.
> 
> Shoutout to my buddy Dash for giving this a read and betaing my mistakes! 
> 
> Happy reading. <3

Winters in Purgatory have always been harsh. For Waverly, at least.

She has vague memories of sitting on the porsche of the homestead wearing a sweater and two coats watching as Willa and Wynonna ran around with nothing but light scarves, throwing snowballs at each other. Waverly wanted to join, be part of the fun, but as soon as her sensitive fingers came in contact with the freezing cold, an uncomfortable shiver made her retreat.

As soon as October rolls around in town, she drives with a blanket in the backseat of her car in case at some point her heat stops working and she has to turn to backup. Her coats get heavier, her wide collection of boots come in handy. She has a whole drawer of fuzzy duvets especially for when winter hits hard.

Nicole tolerates the cold strangely too well for being a city girl. The first time Waverly noticed that was when at a movie night Nicole took off her pants and walked around to the kitchen barefooted to grab a cold beer. Waverly’s eyes had widened, she was shivering under her three layers of clothing and there was her girlfriend who sat in her panties as if it was the middle of July. 

They rarely have disagreements—Nicole’s habit of putting ketchup on scrambled eggs still grosses Waverly out but their opinions are mostly always compatible and they don’t fight too often. There is one thing though, one thing that drives Waverly insane. And that is that Nicole refuses to buy a heater. 

It’s supposed to be their day off. They’ve been dealing with so much shit lately, they are damn deserving of one day a week where they can just lay around and do nothing, but of course, Waverly just can’t fall back asleep. The clock in Nicole’s bedside table flashes that is barely seven am. Nicole’s cat is licking one of her paws right next to the window and a shiver runs down Waverly’s spine when she notices is snowing.

Her girlfriend is unaware. She’s snoring softly, her red hair all over the pillow and her chest heaving with every breath she takes, one of her legs is thrown over the four blankets she put on the bed when Waverly nestled on the mattress. That should’ve been enough, Waverly thinks to herself, why is it then that her toes are so cold the North Pole couldn’t even compare? She bites her lower lip. It’s early, she knows Nicole had a rough day at work the night before and looking at her, so peaceful and soft Waverly hesitates. She shouldn’t.

But she’s cold. 

But she shouldn’t. 

Oh what the hell, she’s cold! 

“Nicole?” She whispers, pulling the covers tightly against her chest. “Nicole are you awake?” 

There’s no answer. Waverly huffs. 

She inches closer to her girlfriend and kisses her naked shoulder (because only Nicole Haught would sleep in a tank top and some worn out shorts when it’s storming outside), allows herself to linger on the smell of vanilla and melted caramel. She always smells so good.

“Nicole,” she kisses her shoulder again and this time her girlfriend twitches. Still with closed eyes she grabs Waverly and pulls her close and though Waverly appreciates the affection, what she wants is another blanket. Not have her face smashed against…

_Oh._

Nicole is soft mostly everywhere. She has curves and edges that Waverly would be glad to get lost into for hours. Her collarbones are sharp as well as her jawline and when Waverly’s fingertips caress her torso from over the light cotton of her shirt she can clearly feel Nicole’s ribs expanding and contracting as her breathing changes. Her tummy is tempting, it’s defined after all the years of training at the academy but it’s still silky. And her thighs, good God, her thighs! Waverly loves to kiss and bite Nicole’s thighs, to sink her nails into the creamy skin of the inside to keep her legs open as she eats her out and Nicole whines her name with closed eyes.

But, by far and perhaps a little too cliché and boring, Waverly’s favorite part is Nicole’s chest.

When she was in highschool (supposedly being straight) she heard a lot of talking about how boobs were awesome. She once overheard Jason from the lacrosse team say that tits were a gift sent from Heaven for people to worship and Waverly had laughed back then. Didn’t realize just how blind she had been to the truth.

She’s not going to lie to herself. She had noticed her fixation for women’s breasts before but she hadn’t given it much thought until Nicole came into her life and she realized just how much she liked when Nicole unbuttoned the first few buttons on her uniform so she could be able to catch a glimpse of cleavage. That was when it all clicked.

Waverly breathes in. The vanilla scent is stronger against Nicole’s chest and it makes Waverly close her eyes to enjoy the sentiment of security being in her girlfriend’s arms give her. She kisses the top of her left boob and notices as Nicole’s heartbeat fastens. The tank top doesn’t leave much to the imagination but sure it makes a good show, Waverly keeps leaving butterfly kisses all over Nicole’s breasts and soon enough from under the blue fabric her nipples stiffen. 

She’s not cold anymore. On the contrary, her blood is boiling and she kicks the blankets off the bed until they fall into the ground scaring Nicole’s cat away. The poor thing runs into the living room at the speed of light and Waverly feels a little guilty but at the same time she’s relieved because she doubts she can have sex with Nicole’s cat watching her every move.

Careful not to move too fast she straddles her girlfriend. Puts a single strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her on the nose. Nicole moves her head slightly and groans in between dreams. Waverly bites the inside of her cheek to suppress a giggle. 

Her lips start to descend with wet and open mouthed kisses from her neck and until her clavicle, she barely even blinks, she’s attentive to catch any of Nicole’s reactions. Sadly, this time nothing happens and instead her girlfriend sighs and sinks deeper into slumber even with Waverly seated on top of her. 

Waverly rolls her eyes. She wouldn’t describe herself as someone patient but this is something that she wants to savour, something she wants to enjoy. For the first time in what it seems like ages they are not in a rush. She wants to live the moment and not worry for once whether or not Wynonna has eaten, whether or not their whole town is about to be doomed, about the demons, the curse, the darkness that is upon them.

She wants to allow herself to enjoy some lazy sex without caring for anything but Nicole and how much she loves her. 

Waverly swallows hard. 

She loves Nicole.

The thought, as scary as it is, doesn’t frighten Waverly. She’s been sure of her feelings for Nicole for God knows how long. 

Love’s always been a sensitive subject in her life, what with her father being absent and indifferent towards her and her sisters disappearing for years to leave her with her uncles. Not that Waverly is a stranger to the concept, of course not, she grew up happy with Gus and Curtis and experienced what it was like to be perceived as a good, sweet kid by the entire town. But the love she felt for Nicole went beyond that. It went beyond anything she had experienced before and that was when it began to be terrifying.

She’s a planner. She told Nicole herself about it. 

Thing is: You cannot plan love. 

You cannot plan the way someone makes your heart beat out of your chest, or plan just how giggly and shy you can get when that certain someone looks in your direction even from across a crowded room. How with the single touch of a hand you can be sent to Heaven and back, how a kiss can make you forget your own name. Waverly doesn’t know how to react to it and frankly as much as she adores the sentiment it makes the back of her neck get sweaty. With Champ it was never like that, it was rough and careless, it was a relationship that she hoped to maintain just for the sake of having someone by her side even if she didn’t exactly love the damn boy, he was easy and low maintenance which at the time had been perfect. 

Then Nicole came into her life and it was as if an earthquake had collapsed her walls to the ground. All with a single smile.

The main reason she’s been hesitant to actually say the words out loud is because once they’re out there, she can’t take them back and with how the world seems to be spiralling down in Purgatory she fears that someday Nicole is going to be gone and the cold is going to intensify until the point where she can’t feel her bones and snow sucks her heart dry, she might or might not be an Earp and until she has a concrete answer, the curse still applies. She can’t take to lose someone again. 

Correction.

She can’t take to lose the woman she loves.

Waverly looks down, Nicole is snoring again and she smiles ignoring the tears that are clouding her vision. She’s been so sentimental these past few days, she was supposed to be waking her girlfriend up with some clever, sexy way and here she is, on the verge of tears thinking of just how much she appreciates to have her in her life. To have her even after seeing and experiencing how messed up her life can get. 

Waverly’s lips climb with sweet kisses to Nicole’s ear and she takes the lobe between her teeth, tugging until Nicole moves her head and flutters her eyes open for a single minute. Waverly caresses her red hair and Nicole melts into the touch, lets her gaze fall into Waverly’s and grins, sleep still clinging to her features. 

“How long have you been awake?” She asks and her voice is hoarse. Waverly finds it oddly attractive. 

“A little while. I was cold.” 

“Why didn’t you say something? I could’ve brought you another blanket.”

“I didn’t want to disturb your dreams. Besides there was no need for me to wake you up, I had started to think on a way to get myself warm and so far, it was working.” 

Nicole’s eyes widen. “Oh? And what was that?” 

Waverly bites her lower lip, she sits up on Nicole’s hips and rolls her own slightly, erupting a whine from her girlfriend who is now wide awake. With trembling fingers she traces down on Nicole’s collarbone, enjoying the goosebumps on the pale skin as she travels lower. Both her hands cup Nicole’s boobs and the redhead ends up opening her mouth in a silent groan as Waverly squeezes. 

“Have I ever told you just how much I like your boobs?” 

“You have not.”

“Well I’m telling you now.” Waverly tugs at the collar of Nicole’s tank top and after a little struggling she gets her out of the damn thing. Now her chest is out for Waverly to see and her mouth gets dry at watching how it heaves with Nicole’s erratic breathing. Her pretty pink nipples are hard due to the cold and how Waverly wishes she had her camera here to snap a picture. “They’re big. And soft…”

Nicole has to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid moaning. 

“And _oh so…_ ” Waverly doesn’t even finish that sentence, instead she puts her mouth to a better use and sucks a nipple into her mouth, grinding into Nicole’s heat as her tongue swirls around the hardened peak. 

Nicole shuts her eyes tight. She’s still unsure whether this is a dream or if it’s actually happening. She tangles one of her hands in Waverly’s long tresses and tugs which earns her a harsh roll of hips into her core and teeth pulling at her nipple—Yup, she’s awake. And Waverly feels so good. 

“Take your pants off,” Nicole commands breathlessly and Waverly pulls away from her. When Nicole opens her eyes she finds her pouting. “Please. I want to feel you.” 

Waverly doesn’t want to miss the contact, if she stands up she’ll feel the cool ground and she’s most certainly not looking forward to freezing.

Nicole feels her doubt and she sits up only to help Waverly out of her pajama pants, making sure the smaller girl never leaves her lap. It takes more time and effort that it would’ve if Waverly simply stood up and kicked them off but she prefers this than have the mood ruined. While she’s at it, she takes Waverly’s underwear off too and she’s surprised to feel how wet she is when her girlfriend goes back to position. Nicole groans. She really should’ve taken off her shorts too, they’re going to be ruined after this.

Waverly wastes no time. She starts grinding up against her and her mouth finds her nipple once more, lavishing it as if it’s the most savory treat she’s had in awhile. Nicole’s eyes roll to the back of her head and a sudden flood of wetness make her own panties sticky. She had to do laundry soon anyway.

“Baby,” Waverly bites her way to Nicole’s belly making her arch her back off the bed. “You feel so good underneath me.” 

Maybe it’s the words, maybe it’s how hot Waverly’s mouth feels nipping below her bellybutton, Nicole doesn’t want to find an explanation nor is she looking forward to question her actions. She flips them over quickly and kisses Waverly hard enough to bruise. Sleep long forgotten. 

Waverly moans against her mouth, clearly surprised about the shift in positions but not complaining. Nicole could be on top or below her, she’d find it appealing either way. Nicole’s tongue finds its way into her mouth and Waverly accepts it eagerly, allows her to take control and simply enjoys the wet sounds filling the room. It’s filthy, sure, but it’s also erotic enough to make her part her legs and pull Nicole’s neck harder into herself so she can get the clue.

Nicole breaks the kiss with a bite. Looks at Waverly’s flushed cheeks and shivers. There hasn’t been a prettier sight. 

“Are you still cold?” She asks with a mischievous twinkle in her pupils and Waverly bucks her hips upwards to try and get relief from the building tension at the pit of her stomach.

“A little bit.”

“I could help you with that.” Nicole murmurs, standing up only to get on her knees at the bottom of the bed. She pulls at Waverly’s hips until she’s at the edge of the mattress and the younger girl bites her lip anxiously. “I just need you to say please.” 

Waverly quirks an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Manners matter, baby.”

“Don’t be a dickhead.”

“You don’t want me to eat you out then.” Nicole huffs dramatically and moves to stand up but before she can even get her knees off the floor, Waverly’s legs land on each one of her shoulders.

“You’re insufferable, Nicole Haught.” She pretends to be annoyed but the crimson blush covering her cheeks and the way her short nails are digging into the bed make it unbelievable. “Completely insufferable.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Nicole smiles as she surges forward, leaving a kiss on the inside of Waverly’s inner right thigh. “I believe you have something to say?” 

Waverly’s breath gets caught in her throat. Time seems to have stopped. Nicole is there, with her mouth parted slightly on her knees, ready to reclaim Waverly’s core. Her eyes are full of lust and the mole at the side of her cheekbone contrasts against the skin on Waverly’s legs.

_“Please.”_

Nicole can’t hide her grin.

Her tongue gives Waverly’s heat a broad lick from where her wetness begins to spread and to where her Waverly’s trimmed curls tickle Nicole’s chin. Her girlfriend moans, it’s merely a squeak but it’s enough to drive Nicole insane. On the outside of her window she can hear the wind hitting the glass making it sound like a whistle, one that soon enough as Nicole keeps licking her way up and down, is swallowed by Waverly’s loud whines.

One of Waverly’s hands tangle in red hair and tugs hard to keep Nicole in place, not like Nicole had thought of breaking apart, the more enthusiasm she shows in her exploration, the more Waverly vocalizes how much she loves every second of it and that is what makes Nicole’s belly flutter with something warm, an enormous desire to make Waverly feel good, feel safe. 

Waverly’s hips start to grind up against Nicole’s face as the redhead takes a deep breath to continue with the rhythm her girlfriend is leading, she focuses on Waverly’s sensitive bundle of nerves when the muscular thighs close at each side of her head, she can hear Waverly apologize but she’s too busy to care about anything but the way the small button tightens against the dampness of her tongue. Waverly shudders, she closes her eyes and grits her teeth in an attempt to keep going, she doesn’t want the moment to end just yet, she wants to be selfish and keep Nicole in between her legs until she’s sore, until she forgets her own name and everything else around her too. She doesn’t want to come so damn fast and lose the opportunity to be in bed with Nicole, caring about nothing but the flicker of her tongue. 

“Baby,” she whines, her hips slowing down the tempo and making Nicole do the same. “Not yet. I don’t wanna come yet.” 

When Nicole breaks apart, her chin is dripping with Waverly’s wetness and a flood of lust makes the smaller girl shiver. Nicole licks her lips, slow and seductive all the while keeping eye contact and making Waverly regret telling her to stop. Nicole must feel it because she climbs up to where Waverly is lying and kisses her with a hum when Waverly opens her mouth to take Nicole’s tongue. 

When younger, Waverly Earp would’ve never believed she’d think tasting herself in someone else’s mouth would be something she’d find sensual, but good lord if kissing Nicole when the only thing in her upper lip is her essence and strawberry chapstick messes with her mind. 

“I want to make you come first.” Waverly whispers and Nicole nods. The atmosphere is still full of sleep and maybe that is why it’s easy to make Nicole rest against the pillows without putting up much of a fight. “Do you think I could… Ride you for a little while?” 

Nicole nods again, she takes off her shorts and underwear then spreads her legs and palms her right thigh as if to tell Waverly that’s the place she’s supposed to be. 

Waverly sits down on top of Nicole, making sure one of her knees comes in contact with Nicole’s wet core, when her girlfriend closes her eyes and lets out a little moan she knows she’s in the right position. Her grinding starts off slow, mainly because her climax is already so close and she wants to keep her word a promise and make Nicole come first. It doesn’t matter that her clit is twitching every time her hips roll against Nicole’s soft flesh or that the muscles on her stomach tighten with every breathy whine Nicole slips out.

“Look at me,” Nicole tells her and Waverly forces herself to open her eyes and stare right into Nicole’s. She’s looking at her like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world, like she’s the brightest star shining above and it makes Waverly feel not only beautiful, but complete. 

Nicole sees her for who she is. Not the girl she pretended to be all those years prior to Nicole’s arrival. Not the popular chick in high school, not the cute waitress at Shortys. Nicole sees her for Waverly. For the Waverly who enjoys books and gushing about Gossip Girl at two am in the morning, the Waverly who used to cry herself to sleep when Wynonna left and was left alone, the Waverly who blossomed into the person she is now: Fragile yet growing strong. Insecure yet learning how to forgive, forget and adore her own broken self. Nicole sees her and accepts her, mistakes, insecurities and fears altogether. 

When Nicole’s hands grab her by the waist and make her grind harder she doesn’t have the strength to keep on delaying it. Her eyes dig into warm honey and she smiles when Nicole opens her mouth in a silent scream once Waverly’s knee hits her clit softly. 

“You…” Nicole tries, searches for words but she’s at loss. “I…”

Waverly’s heart stops and the picture freezes. There in the bed Nicole is with her mouth slightly open and her hair disheveled and though the words don’t leave her throat Waverly knows what she wants to say and her cheeks acquire a crimson color that soon expands its way to her toes. 

“I love you.” Waverly murmurs, the momentum building, her orgasm is one touch away. One single caress and she’ll be done, she’s sure. 

Nicole gasps, Waverly is not sure if it is because of the confession or because of how she has started to grind faster, making her knee buck against Nicole’s clit more and more, she feels the wetness on her naked skin and it only makes it better. Makes it real. 

“I love you too,” Nicole then says with a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes as she follows Waverly with erratic movements. “Oh… _Oh God,_ I love you so much.”

The words sound so sincere, so truthful that Waverly has to swallow the knot that has formed in the back of her throat, this is not the time for crying, doesn’t matter if there are tears of happiness threatening to ruin the moment. 

“I do too, baby. I do too.” 

Nicole inhales, her room smells like sex and morning breeze and Waverly and soon realizes she wants to be here forever. Naked, whispering sweet nothings into the ear of the woman she loves. It is that that sends her over the edge. 

Her climax takes over her quietly, her body goes still and her back arches off the bed making Waverly take a nipple into her mouth, maximizing the sensation. She doesn’t know how long it lasts, maybe a second, maybe an hour. The only thing she’s certain about is that Waverly is still there, now kissing her way up to her neck, pampering her torso with love bites that sure enough will leave marks on her pale skin, ones she won’t even bother covering.

She’s panting when her high finally rides out. The muscles of her core are still tight and when they start to relax it makes Nicole leave an involuntary moan that gets Waverly to chuckle and kiss her once on the tip of the nose. 

“That was…” Nicole smiles. Dimples flashing in Waverly’s direction. “Wow.”

“Yes.”

Loving Nicole could be summed up perfectly in that single word: Wow. 

“Come here,” Nicole grabs Waverly by the hand and when Waverly raises an eyebrow in question Nicole shimmies against the pillows. “It’s your turn silly, come on. Sit on my face.”

Waverly’s ears feel hot. 

“I’ve never…” Waverly coughs. “Do you really want me to...?” 

“Yes I really want you to.”

Waverly gulps, she gives Nicole a quick peck and then climbs up until her knees are at each side of Nicole’s head. She hesitates, looks down to see Nicole licking her lips and staring, it sends a rush of adrenaline down her back and eventually she swallows her fears and lowers herself, enough to feel Nicole’s hot breath against her center. She shuts her eyes tight. Her orgasm is already so near, she’s certain it won’t take Nicole much to send her over the edge. 

“God, Waverly… You’re dripping.” Nicole whispers before she licks the wetness up. 

Waverly cries out. She rests both her hands against the headboard and her thighs shake when Nicole takes her clit into her mouth and sucks lightly. Nicole’s hands grab her ass, dig her short fingernails into the soft flesh and Waverly swears she sees stars. 

“Baby,” she moans and Nicole hums, the vibrations hitting directly against her clit. “Oh baby, you feel so good, please don’t stop.” 

Nicole shakes her head, she’d be crazy to stop now that Waverly is so unbelievably close, she can feel it building, she can feel her clit hardening against the flat movements of her tongue. 

Her lips embrace Waverly’s core, she licks and lets the wetness coat down her chin, drinks it up eagerly. Waverly’s moans have started to get louder, her hips move against her face without a proper rhythm and Nicole is having a hard time breathing but she can’t bring herself to care, because dying in between of Waverly Earp’s legs sounds like a damn good faith.

“Baby, harder.” Waverly pleads and Nicole opens her eyes to find Waverly staring down at her. “Harder, please.”

Nicole closes her mouth against Waverly’s clit and sucks, one of her hands smacking Waverly’s ass earning her a loud scream followed by an excited chant of _‘yesyesyes’_ that soon enough get lost over the sound of her mouth devouring Waverly like that’s her only mission in the world. 

Waverly’s eyes open but she sees nothing but white light. Her stomach twists and her hips go still for three seconds exactly before she loses herself entirely and screams out in pleasure, pure bliss invading every fiber of her body. Nicole will most definitely have to apologize to the sweet couple that live in the house next to hers later, but for now she’ll enjoy Waverly’s moans filling her house. Her scent invading her. Her hot, sweet juice flooding for Nicole to clean up and savour every last drop. 

“Oh baby…” Waverly whines, her legs shaking and head spinning. She braces herself against the headboard and bucks her hips upwards only to be rewarded with Nicole’s tongue still flat against her sensitive clit.

She gasps. And Nicole feels her chest tighten. 

Her hand gives Waverly another loud smack on the ass and suddenly she’s going at it harder than before, licking up and down, spreading dampness everywhere her mouth can reach and Waverly is sure paradise is found upon Nicole Haught’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna— _Fuck!_ I’m coming again, I’m coming again!”

Nicole slows down then, takes a deep breath and lets Waverly come down from her high at her own tempo. Her thighs shudder and she cries out softly with her forehead against the headboard, eyes closed and chest heaving. Nicole smiles, kisses the inside of one of her thighs and then, carefully, grabs her by the waist to lay her down on the bed. She hits herself against the wall and Waverly opens her eyes worried but Nicole soothes her down instantly, she can’t even talk. Softly, she covers them both with the blankets and lays down with an arm thrown over Waverly’s frame, pulling her close.

“It’s still early,” Nicole mutters against Waverly’s temple where she leaves a kiss. “We can fall back asleep for a little while. Then I’ll make us breakfast, waffles sound good?”

Waverly hums, seeking for Nicole’s warmth and hiding her face in Nicole’s naked chest. 

“Have I told you how much I like your boobs?” 

Nicole laughs. “Yes, you’ve told me.” 

“Good because they’re incredible.”

“I know, babe.”

Waverly closes her eyes, feels herself drifting off to sleep and smiles. She thinks to herself as slumber overcomes her that her favorite place to be is right here. Held by Nicole, dreaming of a future life together, nothing else but happiness and the sound of her heart. 

“I love you,” she whispers before giving into tiresome. 

She hears Nicole between dreams saying _“I love you more.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! To all of you who leave comments, thanks! I read each and every one of them and though I don't reply, I assure you it means a lot. I am usually so self conscious of my writing abilities, it's nice to know someone is enjoying my work. So thanks a lot! 
> 
> You can [find me on tumblr](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com/), come talk to me about how Rosita doing that on yesterday's episode is number #2 on the top 10 anime betrayals. (I'm just kidding I love Rosita, KJHDSKFJDS).


End file.
